


Love and Life

by mayelisa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa/pseuds/mayelisa
Summary: “A-are you asking what I think you're asking me?” he stammered.Victor looked at Yuuri through his bangs, looking vulnerable and unsure of himself.  “Yuuri, I want to start a family with you.”Collection of mini drabbles focusing on Victor and Yuuri starting a family and all the cute moments in between.  Updated periodically.





	1. A New Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm so excited to finally post this! I've been wanting to make a family AU drabble series since, well, the show ended, and we're finally here! This is going to be a series of drabbles that I'll be updating periodically as time allows in between updates on my other fic. They'll vary in length and time line, though I have a feeling I'll be keeping it relatively chronological.
> 
> I've done a ton of research into surrogacy and IVF, so if you're interested in reading up on that process, [click here](http://itsconceivablenow.com/2012/01/07/ivf-gay-couples/)!
> 
> I think this goes without saying, but a huge thank you to my beta [@spicenee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicenee/pseuds/Spicenee) for encouraging me and giving me all sorts of ideas for this series.

Victor sat at the breakfast bar in their kitchen one morning picking at his breakfast, his cheek resting in the palm of his hand. He sighed dramatically and set his utensils down before looking forlornly at his husband.

“Yuuuuriiii,” he whined.

“Hmm?” Yuuri didn't have to look away from washing the dishes to know that Victor was pouting and staring at the back of his head.

“Don't you feel like something is missing?” mused Victor, turning his gaze up to the ceiling. Makkachin nuzzled against his leg and he absentmindedly reached down to stroke the soft curls of his fur.

That caught Yuuri's attention and he turned to glance at his husband, a soapy plate in his hands. “What do you mean?”

Victor kicked his feet, his brows furrowed as he contemplated the question. Yuuri smiled at the sight; Victor looked like a small child as he frowned at the stove across from him, his eyes half lidded in deep thought. “I don't know... Have you ever thought about wanting a family?”

“I already have a family,” retorted Yuuri dryly, turning his attention back to the plate in his hand. He laughed at the spluttering coming from his husband, setting the plate in the drying rack. “I mean _you_ , Victor. You're my family,” he clarified.

“Oh...” Victor reddened slightly and was thankful that Yuuri had his back towards him so he wouldn't see how flustered he had become. “But what...what about kids?” he asked softly.

Yuuri nearly dropped the bowl he was washing, his heart stopping for the briefest of moments before taking up an erratic tattoo against his ribs. He must have misheard him. There's no way Victor was asking him to start a family, no matter how roundabout his methods were. _No way._

Except...what if he _was_?

Tentatively, Yuuri turned to look at Victor and felt a blush creep up his ears at the expression on his face. His cheeks were dusted a rosy pink, his eyes shining with love and hope and just a hint of uncertainty in those cerulean depths that Yuuri often found himself drowning in. Swallowing against his suddenly parched throat, Yuuri set the bowl he was washing back in the sink and dried his hands off on his apron before taking a step towards his husband.

“A-are you asking what I think you're asking me?” he stammered.

Oh God, were Victor's ears turning red? (They were!)

Victor looked at Yuuri through his bangs, looking vulnerable and unsure of himself. “Yuuri, I want to start a family with you.”

The dark-haired man felt as though his heart was going to explode, whether from happiness or sheer shock, he wasn't entirely sure. But all he knew was that tears brimmed in the corners of his eyes and he had to choke back a sob as he threw his arms around his husband's neck. Victor wrapped his arms around him, rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back.

When he finally collected himself, Yuuri pulled away to lock gazes with Victor. “Are...are you sure? I'm sure it's going to be difficult and –“ Victor rested his forehead against his, the tips of their noses brushing.

“I'm willing to do anything to take this journey with you, moy solnyshka,” he whispered. “That is, if you want to.”

Yuuri smiled goofily at him, his brown eyes shining with love and admiration. “Of course I want to.”

Victor smiled and pulled Yuuri close, brushing his lips against his husband's in a sweet kiss. Yuuri sighed and relaxed in his husband's arms when Victor deepened the kiss, nibbling on his lower lip.

He could finish the dishes later. For now, he wanted to celebrate this next chapter of their lives in his husband's embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, [@mayelisa](http://www.mayelisa.tumblr.com)! I'd love suggestions, prompts and even questions about my headcanons for this AU, so please talk to me!


	2. New Additions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my lovely beta [@spicenee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicenee/pseuds/Spicenee) for helping me with this chapter!

Sighing, Yuuri sleepily burrowed further into Victor's collarbone. It was just before four in the morning and Yuuri had reluctantly drug himself out of bed in order to make their Skype session with Yuuko. Victor pulled Yuuri closer, his arm looped around Yuuri's shoulders, before resting his head against Yuuri's.

“What if we have twins? Wouldn't that be great?” he murmured.

“Twins are a lot of work.”

“But think of how much fun it would be.”

Stifling a yawn, Yuuri was about to respond when his laptop began ringing, alerting them to an incoming call on Skype. Victor withdrew his arm as he reached forward to accept the call before pulling the laptop from its perch on the coffee table into his lap.

“ _Good morning guys!_ ”

“Hi Yuuko,” said Victor, his lips curving into a soft smile as Yuuri's childhood friend smiled up at them from the computer screen. Yuuri waved as he yawned again before blinking blearily at the screen.

A tinkle of laughter filtered through the speakers. “ _Sorry for making you wake up so early, Yuuri. I forgot that you're not a morning person._ ”

“He'll be fine. If anything, he's gotten too used to sleeping in now that he's not training,” laughed Victor. He yelped when Yuuri jabbed a finger into his side, shooting him a glare from underneath his messy bangs. “A-anyway, you said you had something important to tell us?”

Yuuri's attention was drawn to the screen, suddenly wide awake when the sound of Yuuko taking a steadying breath reached his ears. His heart began taking a wild rhythm in his chest as he tried to suppress the sense of anxiety clawing its way up his throat. Victor glanced at him and slipped his hand into Yuuri's, intertwining their fingers to try and reassure him that everything would be okay.

“ _I do,_ ” she began slowly, as if unsure of how to deliver the news.

Yuuri's felt as if the floor beneath him was opening up, ready to swallow him whole without a moment's notice. All of their planning, all of the painstaking procedures and appointments; everything was riding on the news Yuuko was going to deliver.

Before Yuuri was completely overwhelmed by his growing anxiety, three matching pairs of brown eyes popped into view behind the couch Yuuko was sitting in.

“ _Mama's pregnant!_ ” crowed the triplets in unison, each wearing a mischievous grin.

“ _Girls!_ ”

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock, Yuuko's scolding of her daughters background noise as he turned to look at Victor. Victor's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, his lips parted in surprise. He squeezed Yuuri's hand as Yuuri inhaled shakily, bringing his hand to his mouth.

“ _Sorry about that. I was hoping to tell you myself, but I guess the girls beat me to it._ ”

Turning their attention back to their laptop, Yuuri lowered his hand away from his mouth. Swallowing thickly, he searched for the right words.

“Yuuko, are you – you're –“

“ _Congratulations, you two. You're going to be parents,_ ” said Yuuko softly, a bright smile of her own spreading across her face.

 

* * *

Over the next several months, time flew by. Between Victor finishing up his coaching for the competitive season and getting their apartment in Saint Petersburg ready for the baby, Yuuri felt as though the days were slipping through his fingers like grains of sand. Yuuko was due in the end of May, though she assured them that a due date wasn't set in stone and she would call the moment something happened. But even with her constant reassurance, Yuuri couldn't stop the rising anxiety and uncertainty from rising in his chest as each day passed.

If he was being honest, when they received the call from Takeshi informing them that Yuuko had gone into labor, Yuuri felt as if he was moving through a dream. Victor was calm, cool and collected as he slipped on his jacket, grabbed both of their suitcases stuffed to the brim with baby clothes, toys and gifts for Yuuri's family and steered Yuuri out of their apartment. Before he knew it, they were on a one-way flight to Hasetsu and there was no turning back.

When they made it to the hospital, Yuuri snapped out of his dream-like state as they stepped through the automated doors and towards the guest check-in desk. The receptionist cheerfully gave them visitor passes before directing them down the hall towards the labor and delivery wing. Nodding their thanks, the two men made their way towards the elevator.

Yuuri's hand shook as he pressed the button for the fourth floor, his mouth growing dry. He watched the numbers on the digital display creep closer to their floor, his pulse quickening with every floor they passed. When the doors opened, the robotic voice over announcing their floor, Yuuri hesitated for a moment before exiting the elevator.

“Yuuri, look at me.” Yuuri turned to face Victor, his gaze flickering over Victor's sleep tousled hair from their plane ride before settling on his eyes. “Everything is going to be fine.”

Biting his lower lip, Yuuri furrowed his brow. “But what if we're not ready?” he whispered.

“Who said anyone is ready to be a parent?” countered Victor. Bringing his hand to Yuuri's face, he cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb across Yuuri's cheekbone. “Look, we're not going to be perfect. No one is. But all that matters is that we do our best and we love them with everything we have. Besides, I'm pretty sure Yuuko will murder us if we put her through all of this for nothing.”

Yuuri chuckled, his fears easing their grip on his chest. “You're right. She'd murder us in a heartbeat.”

Placing a kiss to Yuuri's forehead, Victor pulled back and grinned. “Now, let's go meet the newest member of our family.”

Nodding, Yuuri smiled up at Victor before taking his hand in his own. They made their way to Yuuko's hospital room and knocked gently. Yuuri's body buzzed with adrenaline as they heard footsteps shuffled towards the door and murmured words exchanged. They were quickly ushered in by a beaming Takeshi, who brought both men into a bone crushing hug doling out congratulations before taking a seat in the small chair across from the bed Yuuko was resting in.

“Hey guys,” she said softly. Her hair was haphazardly thrown into a ponytail and her cheeks still flushed as she cradled a small bundle to her chest. “Congratulations.”

“I think it's us who should be saying congratulations,” laughed Victor.

“How did everything go?” asked Yuuri.

“Everything went fine,” said Yuuko. Takeshi snorted in the background but quieted when she shot him a withering glare. “He's got all ten fingers and toes, but you're welcome to count them to make sure if you'd like.”

The bundle in Yuuko's arms squirmed slightly, a tiny hand coming into view. Yuuko caught his eye and smiled knowingly.

“Would you like to hold him?”

Yuuri nodded and moved to sit beside Yuuko on the bed. She gently transferred the baby to Yuuri's arms, coaching him on how to support his head and bottom properly. Bringing his gaze down to the bundle in his arms, Yuuri felt the air in his lungs rush out. Dark brown hair dusted his son's head and a pair of big brown eyes blinked up at him.

“He looks just like you,” breathed Victor.

Turning back to Yuuko, Yuuri felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes. “Thank you Yuuko. For everything.”

“So have you two picked out a name yet?” asked Takeshi.

Yuuri and Victor glanced at each other, their mouths splitting into matching grins.

“His name is Ren,” murmured Yuuri as he turned his gaze back towards his son, a newfound sense of confidence spreading through him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Ren is finally here! If I'm being honest with y'all, I put way too much time and thought into picking out his name. I'm not emotionally attached to him or anything, I don't know what you're talking about. I picked the kanji 恋 for his name, which translates to “love” because I felt like Yuuri and Victor would be sappy like that.
> 
> I'd also like to address the fact that Yuuri and Victor weren't in Hasetsu during Yuuko's last trimester. In my headcanon, Victor took over coaching for Yakov for the most part, though he's mainly working with Yurio and had to be present during the final competitions of the season as the figure skating season goes through the end of June typically. Yuuri is a commentator and podcaster (think like what Johnny Weir does), so he also had to be present at the skating events for his job. So that's my story and I'm sticking to it!
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @mayelisa! I'd love suggestions, prompts and even questions about my headcanons for this AU, so please talk to me!


End file.
